Beloved
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NakaSoi] She was loved.


This is specially dedicated to **Random Reader**, who bowled me over with his/her fantastic criticism. Thank you so much for all your kind and helpful comments:DDD

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Beloved

**Fandom:** Fushigi Yuugi

**Pairing: **Nakago/Soi

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Word Count: **510

**Summary/Description: **She was loved. (His eyes are lit as if struck by lightning.)

**Warning/Spoilers:** Episode 45 + 52. Slight sexual references.

**A/N:** Guh. I always liked Nakago, but episodes 45 onwards are what really made me LOVE him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

His arm went numb a little over two hours ago; he has been carrying her for more than double that time. The wound near his shoulder aches, but he does not allow the healers to get close to him except to clean it sparingly; he rides with a purpose. The pain is insignificant; the simplest solution is to shift her body in his arms, take the reins with his other hand, and continue guiding the horse towards the palace.

At the steps leading up to the great hall, one of his lieutenants offers to relieve him of the body so that it can be disposed of; he sends the man scrambling back with a hard, livid stare. He dismounts carefully, mindful not to jar her. Soldiers assemble hastily near him, ready to do his bidding.

He enters the palace and sweeps through the arched halls quickly, now and then casting an eye to the minor skirmishes that are taking place. This is going even better than he had thought. He has more than enough manpower to successfully complete the invasion, and furthermore, some of the palace soldiers charged with protecting the emperor have wisely changed sides, upon hearing of Nakago's coming. If Kutou's leader did not see that coming, he is even more of a fool than Nakago had anticipated.

It is easy to find the coward of an emperor; his running footsteps betray him. Nakago lays Soi gently to the ground, putting her back to rest against a stone pillar. Her violet hair falls into her face; he pushes it back immediately with no thought of romanticism. Her features should not be obscured.

It does not take long for His Highness to come into view, nor for his personal guard to summarily abandon him. Nakago is straightforward and honest with the man, the ruler who has so swiftly turned into a bumbling mess at his feet. He wants to be amused by the man's pathetic pleas and bargains, but he is far beyond amusement. He has waited for this moment for a long time.

"I've favoured you since you first came here!" he protests, and sardonically, Nakago thinks of large hands between his childish legs.

He cannot kill him too quickly, and his eyes are lit as if struck by lightning.

His lieutenants arrive just in time to take his orders. He pulls Soi into his arms once again, a fist in her long tresses, an arm under her knees. Her face is as taut and beautiful as ever, and she looks just as she normally does in slumber, curled up in his futon after coupling with him. But her warm chi has died down; her body is beginning to stiffen with rigor mortis; the perfume of her hair can no longer mask the cloying scent of death. He holds her tightly.

The pain in his shoulder is ignored as he prepares for the next stage of his plan. It is fitting, he thinks, that she is still at his side. He readies to leave, and holds her closer.

* * *

**A/N:** LKHSJHFSDJGFS. I'm sorry, but every time I think about the fact that HE CARRRIED HER BODY AROUND WITH HIM wherever he went for those three or so episodes, I want to break down in tears of fangirlish glee. Just. I mean. HE PUT HER DOWN AND PICKED HER BACK UP. When you'd normally think that, okay, he's at the palace now, so he'll get someone to take care of her body, BUT NO. HE DOES IT HIMSELF. Sjkfhksdhfsdlf.

I mean, think about it. She's dead. Her bowels have loosened. She's prolly sweaty. She's getting all stiff, which would make it awkward to hold her. SHE SMELLS LIKE DEAD PEOPLE (and loosened bowels, don't forget that). _And yet he still carries her around._

…I just think that's the most romantic thing in the world. ;;

All feedback is most welcome. :)


End file.
